


Porcelain

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cum dump Kevin, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Wall Sex, Whore Kevin, daddy sangyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “So you’re one of those who treats their whores with bare minimum decency, I see”The stranger chuckled, low and beautifully to Kevin’s ears“I don’t know what kind of men you’ve been fucking with, but I like to treat pretty boys like you with respect”
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking of SangKev lately, sue me!
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

The cold air of the night hit his legs in an almost brutal way, making him shiver in place and pressing his knees together in a vague hope of keeping himself warm. It had been a particularly peaceful night if it wasn’t for the occasional dude who’d spot him on the side of the road and stopped for a quick fuck.

He felt dirty in the most exciting way possible, his miniskirt making him feel even sluttier than he looked. His fishnets served no purpose to protect him from the freezing cold weather, much less the fact he wasn’t even wearing any underwear. Because why the fuck would he even put on panties if he was going to pull down his fishnets anyway to get fucked raw?

It was useless.

The crop top fitting him like a glove was covered by probably the only thing that kept some type of warmth running through his body, and that was his fur coat. It was arguably dirty from all the cum stains and whatnot, but Kevin seemed to like it that way.  
He strolled across the never-ending road, stopping always on the same spot and then turning back around to come back to his original spot. The night was becoming boring, to say the least.  
Usually, at that hour he’d find way more people willing to use him, but apparently today they all decided to take a day off.

Great, just wonderful.

He huffed in response to his boredom, the cool air of the night forming a fuming cloud around his face, looking ahead and hoping the next car would notice the desperate and useless whore waiting at the side of the road and felt some kind of pity for the slut.  
But alas, once again they didn’t stop, they sped right away and Kevin almost screamed in frustration “Yeah, thanks a lot buddy!”

Maybe he should have invited Chanhee along with him; even if they didn’t get any action at least they’d have each other’s company and that would be less shitty. He felt ridiculous just standing there alone.

Once again, the lights of a moving car made their way closer and closer to Kevin and he almost lost all motivation to raise his arm knowing this one wouldn’t stop either.  
But the more it got closer to the freezing cold boy, the slower it moved and Kevin’s heart almost jumped right out of his chest.  
Taking a few steps back once the car seemed to park right next to him, Kevin put on his best smile, combing his blonde hair strand behind his ear and approaching the vehicle.  
He stopped right by the driver’s window, waiting for him to roll the window down, impatiently tapping his fingers on his leg.

He wasn’t exactly ready for the man behind the steering wheel to be so… handsome, to say the least.  
With a somehow weak voice, he made conversation with the complete stranger “Hey there—“  
“Hi, I saw you standing there all alone” okay one thing Kevin wasn’t expecting was concern and an honestly worried look from this honest to god hot as fuck stranger “and it’s freezing out there… you need a ride somewhere? Maybe to a gas station? You got your phone with you, to call a friend?”

Okay, maybe this painfully hot man wasn’t used to seeing an obviously horny whore on the streets at night, but Kevin thought the way he was dressed was pretty obvious. So really, he was almost at a loss of words “Hm, I’m okay really” he responded with an awkward chuckle in between, approaching the open window and resting his forearms on the car door “but I could be way better If you let me in”

Maybe this way the stranger would finally catch on with Kevin’s intentions, or else all the lube he used to prep his ass was feeling uncomfortably wet on his hole for nothing.

“Sure! Of course, I can let you in, the door is open” he replied with an open smile, and Kevin was far beyond confused but maybe this heaven-sent hot piece of ass was just playing dumb and soon they’d be fucking inside his car. Yeah, Kevin wanted to believe that.

Walking over to the passenger seat, Kevin entered the cozy car and relaxed onto the seat as he felt the warm air coming from the AC. He exhaled deeply, realizing how cold his body actually was, feeling worried eyes spying on him  
“I can turn the heat up more for you. Gosh, you must be freezing” and with that, the stranger worked on the buttons of his car to fulfill Kevin’s wish to warm up a little more. Only thing is, this wasn’t the way he wanted to warm up at all.

“Ah, you’re too sweet…” Kevin said back, voice becoming a tad bit more lustful as his hand made its way to this excruciatingly sexy man’s thigh. And goodness gracious, he was a beefcake, or so Kevin could feel his thigh muscles tense under his touch “I know a way or two I could thank you for being so nice to me”

And the stranger looked Kevin in the eyes, confusion evident in them but then he smiled once again, and if he wasn’t so damn gorgeous Kevin would have left already because this man was just not catching on the hint “Ah none of that! You don’t need to thank me, I’m happy to help” and then he just started the car’s engine. Just like that. No second intentions, and no quicky on the back seats.

Kevin was truly confused, staring at this stranger not so subtly as he drove off to fuck knows where. That, and he also was undressing him with his mind. Sue him, the man was hot as all hell.

“I live not that far away from here” the man kept making small talk with Kevin, ignoring completely the way he just looked like an obvious whore on the side of the road looking for some cock “I just got back from work, you’re so lucky I passed by… what if you were left alone in that place? It’s dangerous out there, you know?”

And Kevin agreed, a little ‘yeah’ coming from his mouth as he furrowed his eyebrows at the concerned stranger “Hm, listen… thank you so much for your help, but uh… I don’t know how to tell you this but—“  
“I know”  
And Kevin stopped his rambling, mouth left open and waiting for more from the stranger but he didn’t say anything else, so he continued “hmm, you know?”

“I know what you want” the stranger smirked as he focused his eyes on the road, one veiny hand on the steering wheel as the other comes in contact with Kevin’s disclosed thigh, gripping it with a certain force and finally… Kevin was beginning to see some hope for this “but I’m not just gonna turn you around, pull your skirt up and fuck you in the middle of the road, that’s nuts”

That burning hand kept roaming up Kevin’s thigh, to his complete delight because he was finally being touched by this hot piece of ass and he was in heaven. He couldn’t help but moan not so subtly at the warmth of the other’s hand creeping so close to his bare cock, relaxing completely under his touch

“So you’re one of those who treats their whores with bare minimum decency, I see”  
The stranger chuckled, low and beautifully to Kevin’s ears, that hand coming in touch with Kevin’s semi-hard cock and the slut just moaned a breathy ‘fuck’ at being touched for the first time in hours now  
“I don’t know what kind of men you’ve been fucking with” his thumb playfully slid over Kevin’s sensitive tip, making him tremble under his touch “but I like to treat pretty boys like you with respect” 

If Kevin wasn’t turned on before, he surely was now. Respect? Whew, bare minimum but he was horny for it.  
But also… he found it suspicious “and why would you do that? You don’t know me. Soon as you’re done with me you’re just gonna throw me out of your car again, so really… why are you pretending to care?”

And the stranger almost felt offended, humming as he parked the car in a zone that Kevin definitely didn’t know but if he had to catch an Uber to come back home after a quick fuck it wouldn’t be the first time. Once he stopped, he took his seatbelt off, and Kevin already missed the teasing hand on his cock. He stared back at Kevin, and for the first time in that night he could see the face of the whore clearly now “who the fuck said I’m gonna fuck you in my car?”

He pointed at the building next to them, Kevin’s curious eyes inspecting the area and it didn’t seem like any house he’s ever been fucked in; that one looked fancy from the outside, all protected with gates and… rich people stuff. Kevin wasn’t used to that.

“I plan on fucking you in a much cozier place. But only if you want to”

And Kevin had to pinch his thigh to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, not that he did drugs or anything of the sort but this shit was starting to feel too good to be true.

“My name is Sangyeon, by the way”  
Hm, Sangyeon… sounds like a beautiful name to moan at the top of his lungs.

“Okay, Sangyeon…” Kevin replied, tone a bit too sarcastic but he didn’t do it on purpose “I don’t know why you’re being so sweet, but I do want to find out how big your cock is… so” and he just shrugged like he just said the most natural thing in the world.

And Sangyeon laughed, like truly laughed at his words. Without much hesitation, he unbuckled his belt and Kevin’s face went blank; what the hell was he doing now?  
He zipped down his tight looking work pants and pulled out what was probably the biggest cock Kevin had ever seen, and mind you he had seen many. And I mean… many, okay?

“Oh fuck…” he couldn’t help but whine, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning some more. He couldn’t stay still in place, his cock rubbing against the fabric of the seat so well, and he wanted to touch that massive cock so badly “Can I?"

Sangyeon appreciated the question, given that consent is key, and he proudly nodded “Of course you can”  
And Kevin didn’t hesitate a second, wrapping his hand around the girthy cock and almost drooling at the sight of how big it looked in his hand. He pumped it up and down a few times, amazed at how slick it was from the beads of pre-cum leaking slowly from it, and his mouth watered “I never wanted a cock so badly in my life”

Sangyeon breathed out a throaty moan, spreading his legs as far as he could in that position, giving into the other’s filthy mouth “Easy there, princess” the pet name made Kevin smile, feeling so at Sangyeon’s mercy it was ridiculous “we have all night for you to use this cock. But… I want to try out that cunt of yours before that”

Kevin’s head was close to spinning like a beyblade. Sangyeon’s words sounded so silky smooth but they were so nasty, if he wasn’t himself he’d say he’s in love.

“Hm, then fucking take me inside and use this hole, Daddy” the last word just slipped out of him, he didn’t even have any intentions of calling him that, but truth be told… Sangyeon looked like he could bend him in half and break his spine and still take care of him after, so Kevin thinks daddy is appropriate.  
“Daddy?” The elder raised an eyebrow at the sudden honorific, a grin plastered on his face “pretty little slut wants to call me Daddy… wasn’t expecting that one”

And fuck, Kevin felt so little under the other’s gaze. He wanted to protest, but he could only whine and waggle his bare ass like he was in heat and begging for cock “is that okay, Daddy?”

Now it was Sangyeon’s turn to feel a burning sensation in the pits of his stomach; Kevin might be a whore, but he was a beautiful one. And seeing him beg for cock with those lovely doe eyes… Sangyeon was glad he picked him up.

He took hold of Kevin’s hand, stopping him from jerking him off right there and Kevin was ready to complain as he saw Sangyeon put his dick back in his pants until “Shh, don’t cry now princess. You’ll get Daddy’s cock in you in no time” he smirked, hand coming up to stroke Kevin’s cheek “let’s just get inside, shall we?”

And in no time, Sangyeon was getting out of the car, intending on opening the door for Kevin like a gentleman but Kevin was one step ahead of him and was already out of the car in a hurry that made Sangyeon chuckle. He dared to take Kevin’s hand in his like they were any close to each other which Kevin felt odd about it but at the same time… it felt nice to be treated like an expensive escort instead of a cheap whore for once.

Now listen, Sangyeon’s place was nothing less than luxurious… that, or Kevin just never been to a good looking house before, which could also be the case. He looked around like he was a kid at Disney Land, fascinated by everything and feeling like a rich bitch.  
Sangyeon took him upstairs, and he assumed he was taking him to his room. Their hands were still intertwined and Kevin hated to admit he was feeling way too comfortable holding hands with a stranger. A hot one, to be exact.

Once Sangyeon made way for Kevin to enter his room, Kevin felt so out of place; the room was all tidy and clean, things all organized and beautiful, unlike him and the way he was dressed.  
“Is there anything wrong?” Sangyeon asked, coming closer to place his hands on Kevin’s shoulder from behind him, feeling how the other flinched at his touch  
“Oh nothing, nothing… just never been escorted to a… clean room before” he wanted to make a joke about it, but the sudden reality that the men he slept with didn’t actually give a crumb of a damn about him kinda hurt his feeling all of a sudden

And maybe Sangyeon sensed that, because he wrapped those oh so strong and comforting arms around him, lips pressed to his ear as he spoke so softly Kevin almost melted “I told you, I wanna make you feel good” and the familiar poke of a growing bulge touching Kevin’s bare ass evoked all senses in him “wanna make you my pretty little whore” a curious hand made its way down, down to Kevin’s ass and he gasped in response, a finger finding its way around his fishnets to poke at his entrance “use this tight cunt whenever I please. Wouldn’t that be nice, princess?”

Kevin almost fell on the floor from how weak his knees felt, that finger pressing against his lubed up hole making him go insane “Mhm, wanna become Daddy’s own little personal slut. To be used at any time… always ready to serve you, Daddy” and he chuckled, looking back at Sangyeon and he didn’t know if it was his mind playing tricks on him but he had the sudden urge to kiss him. 

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. This was just yet another client, and he was going to treat him as such.

A sudden chain of kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and across his now bare shoulder, because yes Sangyeon was slowly undressing what was left of Kevin’s clothes, was enough to make Kevin a moaning mess. He usually sounded extra dirty for his clients just to satisfy their needs, but this time he really was moaning because…. he was horny as all hell combined.  
A gentle hand took off his fur jacket, leaving him in his skimpy crop top and short, short skirt. It barely covered his ass, and Kevin never felt filthier in his life but he loved it

“Look at my special little slut…” Gosh, Sangyeon sounded like the most beautiful song “ass all ready for me, no panties… you were waiting for me all night, weren’t you?”

And now Kevin thanked all Gods up in the sky for letting him wait for who knows how many hours in the cold just so he could find this epitome of a real-life prince. 

Soon those strong hands were on his hips, pulling him abruptly closer to Sangyeon’s clothed hard cock, an audible gasp leaving Kevin’s mouth “your perfect little ass was made to take my cock” his voice was absolutely hypnotizing against Kevin’s ear, his eyes rolling back at the absurd amount of profanities Sangyeon was spilling 

“You make me wanna just fuck you senseless against a wall… force you to take my cock and you can’t do anything about it” Kevin could feel his hips bucking back against that perfect hard length poking him, whimpering like he had lost all strength to talk “Is that what you want, baby? To serve your Daddy all night long?”

And Kevin could only nod, a handful of ‘yes’ leaving him as his life depended on it. The hands that were firmly holding his hips in place suddenly moved down to his bare ass, gripping at the fragile fabric of his fishnets, and soon enough he felt them rip and his body being shaken like he was just a ragdoll 

Sangyeon had just, not so nicely, ripped his fishnets open purposely on his ass. And fuck, Kevin knew way too well what was coming. No pun intended.

“That’s it, perfect…” Sangyeon’s voice sounded lustful, hands not so carefully groping Kevin’s ass, middle finger now coming in contact with his wet entrance, pressing gently and testing the waters “You got your cunt ready beforehand… such a good slut” and Kevin wanted to scream, his mind was racing with thoughts of how badly he just wanted to get railed by that man when suddenly he hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down. 

This was going to be good.

Kevin tried to reach for the cock he knew was out and oh so close to his ass behind him, but out of nowhere Sangyeon just turns him around, becoming face to face with the man he was about to climb like a god damn tree  
“Promise me something, sweetheart” out came that hoarse voice and Kevin would literally oblige to anything that man wanted, he was quite literally dickmatized 

“Yes, Daddy…” his voice was stupidly sweet-sounding, his arms lazily wrapped around Sangyeon’s shoulders and their lips only a few millimeters away from kissing. Not that Kevin would mind kissing him, but… a client is a client.

Right?

Sangyeon brushed his nose on Kevin’s, a sweet gesture given the fact he was about to fuck Kevin open. But sweet nonetheless “Promise me this hole is only mine from now on, got it?”

And Kevin vigorously nodded with each word, like a lost puppy “Mhm, all yours Daddy”  
“Good boy, so fucking good” and that middle finger was teasing way too much, entering him only a bit and leaving him aching for more and Kevin was about to lose it “Tell me, who does this cunt belong to?”

Holy fucking shit

“It’s yours, Daddy” Kevin moaned out, pressing his body against Sangyeon’s in any vague attempt to get any friction, he was about to lose his mind “All yours, it’s your fuck hole only. Fuck me, fuck me please… please”

Okay, from the moment Kevin laid eyes on Sangyeon he had a loose idea that he was probably strong, at least strong enough to break him in half. But he didn’t expect him to lift him up so easily by the thighs and force him to wrap his legs around his torso. He really wasn’t expecting that, but he wasn’t complaining.

With Kevin securely on his arms, Sangyeon pressed the younger’s back against the wall, the hold he had on Kevin’s thighs was so strong Kevin knew it would leave a bruise or two but who fucking cares.

Somehow, someway, Sangyeon managed to still hold Kevin in place while he aligned his thick tip against his entrance and finally… Kevin was starting to see some hope for that night.

“You want it, baby?”  
“Fuck, I want it… I want it, Daddy”  
“Tell me how badly you want this cock, beg for it baby” 

Kevin was close to tears. And it wasn’t sad tears, it was tears of pure frustration because he could feel that dream of a dick so close to entering him yet Sangyeon didn’t move and he could cry just thinking about it “Please Daddy, I never wanted something so bad… please give me your cock. I need your cock, please please please” with each plea his voice became needier and needier, arms firmly grasped together around Sangyeon’s neck for leverage.

And the bastard smirked. He was going to be the end of Kevin… or the end of his ass, either way, he was fucked.

Good.

With some pressure, Sangyeon bucked his hips up, his cock sliding inside Kevin like velvet and the whore’s mouth fell open in a silent moan

“So fucking wet, baby…” Sangyeon breathed out, dick halfway inside Kevin and he moved slowly, letting the other get used to the new intrusion “You got your cunt opened up tonight already, haven’t you? This worn-out hole had some dick in it, I can tell” 

God, Kevin was a mess. He could barely speak, much less reply to the accusations from the other. He whined like a brainless whore, just letting this complete stranger take the best of him

“You have, uh? How many?” and with that, he started thrusting up against Kevin’s slick heat “It wasn’t just one cock, I can tell… this ass is taking me too well”  
And his hips were relentless; bucking up into Kevin so hard he could probably feel the tip hitting his brain, no exaggeration at all.  
He felt so used right now; fishnets ripped open on his ass making him feel dirtier than he ever did, Sangyeon’s cock sliding so deliciously fast inside his worn-out hole, the sounds coming from his ass becoming sloppier and sloppier by the second.

“You can’t even speak” and he kept teasing him, God he never stopped teasing him “You can’t even deny how nasty of a slut you are. Too bad, this ass is mine now” and a particularly hard thrust hit him right where Kevin wanted.  
“Fuck! Fuck fuck, Daddy right there” he cried out so loud, he knew people outside passing by could probably hear him “fuck me right there, please please please”

“So desperate” and the pace became agonizingly slow again, to mess with Kevin’s frustration even more “who said you were in charge?” Sangyeon looked at him with such a mocking look on his face, Kevin was starting to feel ashamed of how needy he was  
“Please, oh my God, just ple—“  
“Who’s cunt is this again?”

And Kevin almost froze in place as Sangyeon picked up the pace again, going fast and feeling no pity for the way Kevin’s ass clenched around him.  
The whore almost cried, his moans filling Sangyeon’s ears and the elder laughed at Kevin’s desperation 

“Yes baby, cry some more for me. Cry for my cock. Tell me who owns you, come on”

Kevin could barely feel his body at this point. His ass was nothing but a cum dump basically, his arms were starting to fail him and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, but he still answered Sangyeon with the remaining strength he had left “It’s fucking yours. It’s yours. This ass is all yours. I’m yours, Daddy” and with that, he pressed Sangyeon so close to his body, his arms never letting go of the grip they had around the other’s shoulders, foreheads pressed together as he spoke

“You own me, Daddy. I’m your whore now. All yours, fuck me…” and Sangyeon almost growled at the words of the other, his hips bucking in a frenzy and becoming a bit erratic as his orgasm was close “dump your load inside me, Daddy. Make me yours”

And maybe that was all it took for Sangyeon to snap and thrust his hips so hard he came deep and hot inside Kevin.  
“Daddy…” Kevin moaned, feeling Sangyeon’s cock pulse inside him and his movements slowing down as his orgasm ran through his body.

His hands were still holding Kevin like he was afraid he’d just fall on his ass, forehead pressed now against his shoulder as he tried to regain his breath again “We… holy fuck”  
And Kevin chuckled, lips coming down to kiss Sangyeon’s forehead “I told you this would be fun”

The elder tried to chuckle as well, his voice coming out more fucked and shaky than anything else “wait, let me help you down” and so, he slowly placed Kevin back on his feet, arms still holding him close and protectively 

“You’re alright?” those same arms were soon hugging his boyfriend, running a caring hand up and down his lover’s back reassuringly  
Kevin melted into the touch, just allowing the other to hold him “Mhm, just a little sore… maybe I need to sit down a bit”´

And Kevin didn’t need to say anything else, soon enough his boyfriend was picking him up bridal style and taking him to their bed  
“So romantic, Mr. Who owns this cunt” Kevin retorted, sitting down on the bed and pointing at the big fluffy sweater on the chair next to the bed, and Sangyeon was fast to pick it up and hand it to him  
“You’re the one who made this all theatrical and shit…” his eyebrows rose upon hearing his boyfriend’s accusations, mocking voice imitating Kevin’s words from earlier “Oh baby, let’s try this out, and you could leave me at that road down the street, and I could pretend to be a whore, and and—“  
“Yeah yeah, I get it!” Kevin playfully slapped his boyfriend’s arm after putting on the comfy sweater, arms outstretched indicating he wanted some cuddles, which he deserved after that Oscar-worthy scene “but did you or did you not have fun, hm? Tell me I’m not a good actor?”

And to be honest, Sangyeon couldn’t deny his lover anything. He kneeled down in front of him and hugged Kevin tightly “Perhaps I did… and perhaps we should try this out more often”  
“And perhaps I should take these fishnets off because I’m still leaking your cum, babe”

That was also true.  
And Sangyeon stood up, stretching his arm out and signaling with his hand for Kevin to stand up “I’ll fill the bathtub up and put one of those sparkly ass bath bombs you love inside, how about that?”

Kevin smiled, taking the other’s hand and slowly getting up “Deal”


End file.
